mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
ReapTheChaos Sandbox 4
Wikipedia:Fair use * *http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SEOkitten/The_Importance_of_Images Summary *Very brief description of what the photo depicts. Licensing * This file is copyrighted. It will be used in a way that qualifies as fair use under US copyright law. * This file was uploaded by the photographer or author. * This file was originally uploaded on Wikipedia or another Wikimedia project. * This file is in the public domain. * This file is copyrighted. The copyright holder has given permission for its use. *For the purpose of this wiki, all screenshots taken of gameplay fall under fair use, taking the screenshot yourself does not make you the owner of the material. *Any image uploaded to Wikia is considered *Do not place watermarks or logos on uploaded pictures. *A relatively concise description of the content. *A proper and descriptive name. Large amounts of numbers are discouraged. Try to give the file a meaningful name, one that reflects the composition. *Mafia wiki is not an image hosting site, unused images will be deleted. *When uploading an image, give it a name that's descriptive of its subject such as "Smith Thunderbolt". If the name is already taken, feel free to add something else to the file name to set it apart, but under no circumstances should you upload images using the default file names from screen grab software such as dates or a random string of numbers; these files will be removed or renamed. *Only upload images with the .png or .jpg format. *Only upload images you created yourself. Images that contain copyright or watermarks will be removed. *Only replace an existing image if there is a valid reason to do so and never replace an image solely to get your own version in the article. To replace an image, don't upload it as a separate file, simply go to the image page and use the "Upload a new version of this file" link at the bottom. *Only upload images you plan to use. Images not linked to an article or profile will be subject to removal after 7 days. *Please choose a descriptive title for the image before uploading it (save it as the new name on your computer), since images cannot be moved or renamed in the same manner as regular pages. *User image policy is as follows: *In addition to the above, images uploaded for use on your user page must adhere to the following. **All images must adhere to the Media policy and must be appropriately tagged according to Copyright law. *Your user page is not your personal website, No more than 5 non-related images should be uploaded which are intended solely for a userpage. *Images should not be used in customized signatures if they appear larger than the text itself. *Images must be "safe for work": no nudity, excessive gore, or other content which is unsuitable for a family audience, or would be likely to disturb or offend other users. *Do not upload images to post as a one time use in forums of message walls unless instructed to do so by an admin. Categorizing images At the Mafia Wiki, we like to keep things in order. As such, all images must be categorized by the uploader (that means you!) You can add categories to the image when you add the licensing tag or afterwards, so long as the categories are added. Because the number of images on the wiki is so large, we ask that images be added to the most specific, and as few categories, as possible. All categories should end in the word "Image". For instance, a picture of Videos may only be used in articles if they illustrate issues which cannot be expressed by written text at all or only with difficulty. Examples for acceptable videos are game trailers or a video illustrating how to find an item which is in a hard-to-find location.